Z Achilles 11 Xtend
Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend, known in Japan as , is a Balance Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the Super Z Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on March 17th, 2018 for 1512円. Energy Layer - Z Achilles A4 Forge Disc - 11 Performance Tip - Xtend Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy zA .11.Xt Takara Tomy Packaging.jpg|Z Achilles 11 Xtend Packaging (Takara Tomy) zA .11.Xt with Launcher.jpg|Z Achilles 11 Xtend and its Included Launcher wakon2106-img900x1200-1521208072hzyrcm30268.jpg|CoroCoro Promo of Ice Sword version of Z Achilles 11 Xtend zA .11.Xt (G1 Bronze Ver).png|Z Achilles 11 Xtend (G1 Bronze Ver) zA .11.Xt (G1 Silver Ver).png|Z Achilles 11 Xtend (G1 Silver Ver) zA .11.Xt (G1 Gold Ver).png|Z Achilles 11 Xtend (G1 Gold Ver) Dc5eZpaXUAAh4rQ.jpg|The Three Gold Premier Beyblade of the first 3 Super Z Beyblades Achilles_Premium_ver..jpg|Z Achilles's premium recolor bey_b105.jpg|Info on Z Achilles 11 Xtend (B-105) Hasbro ZA4.11.Xt.png|Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend (Hasbro) ZA4.11.Xt Box.jpg|Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend Recolor Box. Manga Anime Episodes Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Z Achilles 11 Xtend avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie vs Z Achilles.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge vs Z Achilles 11 Xtend.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Archer Hercules 13 Eternal vs Z Achilles 11 Xtend.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Bloody Longinus 13 vs Z Achilles 11 Xtend.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Bloody Longinus 13 Jolt vs Z Achilles 11 Xtend 2.png zA1.png zA2.png zA3.png|Z Achilles spinning zA4.png zA5.png zA-PROTO.png|a prototype of Z Achilles 622C9185-2CD2-4CF6-821A-A77E13B02818.png Theme Songs :;Chouzetsu Muteki Blader! Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Episode 1 RAW kickassanime - Google Chrome 2018-04-04 7_36_12 AM (3).png Miscellaneous Artworks Proto-zA.jpg|Z Achilles Sketch (Concept Art) Control Art File:Anime_zA.png File:Avatar_Achilles.png|Z Achilles's avatar in the anime Images Pc 1920x1080 1 (1).jpg Ios 1080x1920 2-576x1024.jpg Promotional prib04.jpg 1_000000009050.jpg 1_000000009036.jpg|link=http://priroll.jp/shopdetail/000000009036/ct1578/page2/recommend/ Prib03.jpg Img world championship-768x933.jpg Trivia * This Beyblade is named after Achilles, a Greek hero who fought in the Trojan War and was the greatest warrior and central character in Homer's'' Iliad.'' * The red armor for Z Achilles' avatar is a blend of Greek gladiator and Medieval Knight armor. References Category:Merchandise